


Make Me

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot to accompany the fantastic MissLane's new video of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLaA-kCGR5g

Emma Swan had been standing under the intermittent stream of water falling from the old shower head for so long that she no longer had any idea how much time had passed. The water had long since turned cold but that was of no consequence to her as her skin still burned at the memory of what had taken place in the secret room behind the walls of the library.

Though to be honest the story started the day before that, the day she had been foolish enough to think she could take the upper-hand away from Regina. The Mayor had been thoroughly irritating Emma since the first time she met the obnoxious woman five months ago. While they had managed to find themselves in some kind of uneasy truce for Henry’s sake they still revelled in daily power games.

Lately Regina had decided to make inappropriate comments about Emma’s past, making assumptions about Emma’s life before Storybrooke and generally attempting to wind Emma up. Of course, being Regina, she was focussing her efforts on making disparaging remarks about Emma’s sex life, at first she intimated that Emma slept around, before long it had escalated to claims of Emma being a call girl back in Boston. Regina’s attempt to wind Emma up had worked. After four long days of Regina using every single opportunity available to her to slander the Sheriff, Emma finally snapped. 

Packing the few items she would need to shock the brunette, black ropes, cuffs, a blindfold and a leather paddle, she decided to go to Mifflin Street on the Mayor’s afternoon off. The idea had been to shock Regina, frightening her a little and then leave. Emma was convinced that under the hard armour, Regina was all talk and she was determined to prove it.

But it hadn’t worked out quite that way. Regina had been in the garden picking apples off of her beloved tree when Emma invited herself into the garden and wordlessly dropped a black sports bag on the ground as she plucked an apple from the tree and started speaking.

“Did you know that women can have an hour long orgasm?” Emma asked casually as she examined the blood red apple carefully, “do you know what the human body goes through when you have sex?”

Emma looked up at Regina who was startled by the topic of conversation but undeniable interested in it too.

“Respiration becomes rapid and shallow, pupils dilate, core temperature rises and muscles tense and spasm like your lifting 3x your body weight,” Emma explained clinically.

“It violent, it's messy, and if God hadn't made it unbelievably fun..” Emma took a big bite out of the apple and stared at Regina in an unspoken challenge.

“So, I was right?” Regina asked with a smirk, “you were a lady of the night back in Boston?”

Emma swallowed her bit of apple and laughed with a sinister tone, “not quite, I never charged for sex. But I could have, because sister you have no idea what I am capable of,” she said as she looked down at the black bag.

Regina looked down as well, curiosity overtaking her as she said, “then why don’t you show me, Miss Swan? Or are you all talk?”

Looking back Emma would never be sure who made the first move into the kiss, it was too frantic and messy to be able to tell. But it was clear that Regina had been feeling the sexual tension building up just the same as Emma. Regina pulled on Emma’s jacket and Emma stooped to pick up the bag as they kissed and groped their way towards Regina’s opulent bedroom.

The second the door was closed Emma wrapped her hand around Regina’s neck and pulled the brunette to her forcefully, “I am in charge, you do as I say, you speak when I say you can or I stop. And you won’t want me to stop.”

Regina’s face was a picture of nerves and excitement and for the first time since Emma had known the woman she simply nodded her assent. Emma looked around the room and smiled as she noticed a chair in the corner, she dragged Regina towards the chair.

“Strip,” Emma commanded.

Regina regarded her with a raised eyebrow but Emma ignored it as she walked over to the bag and pulled out the black rope. When Regina saw this she swallowed but seemed too invested in what was going to happen to argue with the blonde or attempt any further power plays.

She quickly removed her light grey dress and kicked off her heels and stood in front of Emma who was unwrapping the ropes. When Emma noticed that Regina had stopped she looked at Regina darkly as she repeated herself, “strip.”

Regina quickly removed her bra and, with a quick deep breath, her panties. The second she was naked Emma grabbed her by the throat again and lowered her onto the chair and quickly bound Regina’s hands behind the back of the chair.

As frustrating as Emma found Regina she also found the Mayor undeniably sexy and couldn’t believe the opportunity she was being given to dominate the powerhouse of a woman. Applying a blindfold for good measure Emma set about trailing hot, wet and yet teasing kisses up and down the brunette’s chest and neck. Regina writhed and pulled against the ropes in her desperation to feel more and Emma punished her with light smacks and slaps until the brunette behaved. 

Emma glided her hand over Regina’s thighs for a torturously long amount of time before she finally dipped in between Regina’s legs and applied pressure with the palm of her hand. Regina was soaked and bucked up from the chair at the contact so Emma forcibly held her down and continued to grind the palm of her hand against Regina until she could tell the brunette was painfully close. And then she stopped.

“Miss Swan, if you don’t..” Regina started as she panted for breath.

“Don’t. Speak.” Emma said as she expertly pulled at the ropes to untie them and yanked the still blindfolded woman to her feet and pushed her towards the bed. Regina had been a pain for so long that Emma wasn’t about to let the obnoxious woman have her way quite so easily. 

For the next thirty minutes Emma used the black rope to tie Regina into a variety of positions that forced the brunette into compromising poses that allowed Emma access to do whatever she pleased. The gasps, moans of pleasure and occasional “yes” falling from Regina’s mouth told Emma that the older woman was thoroughly enjoying what she herself had insinuated were debauched activities only a few hours earlier.

Emma couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact moment where it became more than a power play for her. As she removed the blindfold from Regina’s eyes and they shared a lingering kiss that seemed to convey more than the kisses they had hungrily shared on the journey to the bedroom. Later when Regina had been satisfied three time, each time where Emma had been in full control of Regina’s body and had played her like a musical instrument, Regina began to tug at Emma’s clothing. 

Wordlessly Emma had allowed Regina to remove her clothes and their movements became slower, more careful. They shared lingering looks as they touched and explored each other’s bodies for the rest of the afternoon. Over an hour later, a knowing glance at the clock on the wall from Regina was all Emma needed to gather up her belongings and get dressed. Sharing a confused but well-meaning kiss but no words, Emma left the house. 

On the walk back to the apartment Emma had smiled to herself, as childish as it may have been to admit it, she was pleased that for once she had beaten Regina. The tough Mayor had been thoroughly dominated, Emma had enjoyed the shocked looks and the careful glances.

The next morning Emma had received a text from Regina to meet her at the library at a set time that evening. Emma had swaggered up to the library doors as Regina unlocked them and guided her inside and opened a large secret panel to reveal.. Regina’s personal, highly secret, bondage room. Whips, floggers, paddles, chains, restraints, cuffs, blindfolds, chairs and a bed were all meticulously on display for Emma to see and marvel at.

“Get in,” Regina ordered the Sheriff.

“Whoa,” was all the blonde managed to say as she stared at the objects in the room with wide eyes. Suddenly realising that Regina was no innocent when it came to domination.

Regina looked at Emma’s confusion and took it for hesitance, “you’re going to have to trust me.”

A spluttering of water from the shower head shook Emma from the memory of earlier events and she smiled. The two hours she had spent at the mercy of Regina had been magical, gagged and with her hands tied up she basked in the feel of leather being run along her skin gently before being cracked down sharply. She hadn’t won the power play after all but she decided that she was happy with the status quo.


End file.
